Another girl from a different time
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: Sesshomaru seemed to stumble on his own companion from the future, powerful and graceful Iris. Though very different from Inuyasha's wench she seems to be more capable than a normal girl from the future how far into the future is she from? Alpha/Dominate Sesshomaru, Power-Submissive/OC Iris. Slight bashing Inuyasha/Kikyo and tolerable bashing Kagome


**I literally am just jumping around fanfiction now, Honestly don't know what pulled me to Inuyasha since I been finished and been done with it a long time ago, but I guess I'll give it a try this came as a spur of a moment. If your not familiar with my work than quick run down I make a lot of typos for one and two I got on random tangents I use some of my daily life to add to the story be my hipster/indie style or well mostly likely it will be that another thing I'm bad at the 'This sesshoumaru' thing but I'll try to nail it as much as possible. So again sorry if this story isn't all that great I'll attempt to try my best and to update as frequent as possible.**

**This chapter might be rushed, I will introduce how Iris met Sesshomaru and there Journey thus far in flashback chapters but right now I'm just trying to get her in the story and show a bit of who she is, less romantic but will be added in chapter 2 or 3.**

**Song list **

**5 seconds of summer - She looks so perfect**

**Meg Meyers - Desire,Cage**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

Inuyasha and his group were about to make camp until he picked up a familier sent of his brother not to far away, Inuyasha grinned clench his fist. "Kagome!" Kagome looked up from setting her book bag down and looked over at Inuyasha huffing " What!?" Inuyasha pointed in the direction of Sesshoumaru " I'm going to go check it out I can smell Sesshoumaru over there." Sango sat up now fully interested, Miroku sighed speaking up now "What about we leave him be Inuyasha he isn't bothering us" Inuyasha growled "That's cause yeah can't smell em!"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who reluctantly nodded "It wouldn't hurt to check it out Miroku" Miroku nodded and the group followed Inuyasha charged forward through the tree's with Kagome on his back and finally caught a glimpse of his stupid half older brother Sesshoumaru standing there on top of the hill, Inuyasha wondered if he did interrupt something because Sesshoumaru looked in deep thought into his cold narrow eyes strucked Inuyasha.

Kagome on the other hand was trying to contain her blush, she couldn't deny the Sesshoumaru is physically attractive, mean and heartless yes but he was one handsome devil, Kagome also felt the cold glare hit her to the core, never being one to adapt to the harshness of Sesshoumaru's eye's she flinched openly hiding behind Inuyasha's shoulder.

Miroku and Sango finally caught up to the two ahead of them, and was shocked to see the stare down between the three, Kagome hopped off of Inuyasha's back. "Hey you bastard! What the hell are you doing around here!" Inuyasha barked out at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bat a eyelash his response was short and_ cruel_ "I don't have time to _ play_ with you and your friend's today" The way he spoke was as if he was final, Kagome was about to tell Inuyasha lets back off but Inuyasha huffed pulling out the Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru ear twitched as he glared behind him for a brief second, Sesshoumaru crack fingers showing off his claws " I thought I told you _I don't have time_" Inuyasha sneered "Or are you two afraid of losing your other arm"

Striking Sesshoumaru in his pride the two charged at each other the sound of clashing metal filling the air as Sesshoumaru pulled out Bakusaiga and Inuyasha ducked in surprise as Sesshoumaru swung his clawed hand that was attached to his supposedly missing arm at Inuyasha, Inuyasha jumped back eye's widen as Sesshoumaru cracked his wrist and spoke calmly "Missed.." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who also was confused was it his _real_? arm. Kagome took in the sight as Sesshoumaru charged back at Inuyasha over-powering him from what she could tell it was his really arm. Kagome began to get worried for Inuyasha as she saw him ducking the free arm and trying not to get hacked by the sword. Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Sesshoumaru's arm "Hey! I don't think it's fair match!" Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and dismissed her threat, Kagome's eye twitched as she felt insulted "FINE! Don't say I didn't warn yeah!" Kagome released her arrow and pulled out another one quickly as back up.

The arrow flew forward at Sesshoumaru but was sliced in mid-flight. Kagome stumbled in shock and released another one that was again sliced. Inuyasha jumped back panting and sweating next to Kagome "Hey wench why you keep missing" Kagome stomped out of frustration "I'm not!" Inuyasha yelled back "Wench why-"

"_If I showed up with a plan ticket, and shiny diamond ring on it with your name on it would you want to run away to~ Cause all I really want is you"_ Inuyasha and Kagome turned there head to the raspy singing voice and was shocked at what they saw, the sight was something they were not expecting what they saw was a sun-kissed women who could pass off as 5'8-5'9, she had neck-length black hair that stopped just before touching her shoulders she wore a red beanie that made her hair outline her face and pushed her bangs to the back showing off her exotic face she had wide eye's and thick eyelashes if you looked closely you could see the faint dark rings the were on her eye's which can be presumed at eyeliner **(Not like Gaara but like normal amount of eyeliner in the waterline)** she had bright small red pouty lips. The women's outfit was tight blue skinny-jeans, and open-sides white tank top with black words on the front that said "If you be my star I'll be you're sky" Under the tank you could see on the side's a visible black bandeau she had her tank tucked in the front a-bit and on her feet was some brown ankle moccasins. The women all in all looked very out of place, even to Kagome's standards, Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard faint sound of noise coming from the women, he watched as she lifted up her clawed hand that was covered black that had gold small chains on them and a cross on a other's it was designed differently than he'd ever seen someone's claws before, the women removed her small earbuds from her ear pulling out a electronic device that stopped the noise that was coming from her.

The women looked around and looked Sesshoumaru anyone could tell he was annoyed at the eyes the drank in her appearance hmm maybe he was abit mad to, the women than returned her gaze to the group which had been attacking Sesshoumaru, she lifted her hand and saw the group visibally flinch and she smirked doing a peace sign showing off her nails "Hello.." Kagome was envious of the women voice just screamed sex appeal her voice was mature and raspy something she had never heard before, not only was she was uniquely dressed, she was very attractive she was tall, had long legs could easily pass as a model she had a nice body from what she could tell her arm's weren't lanky she had nice-size chest easily a B or a C Kagome just knew this women would have an amazing curves if her shirt was tighter.

Inuyasha was the first to break out of the siren's grasps " Who are yea! why do you smell like somethin? what the heck" Inuyasha closed his eye's and took in the scent it was a maculation scent but also fruity, The women chuckled " Ah that's because of my knew unisex perfume I tend to go for woodsy manlier scent's but with a hint of sweetness just my unique scent wouldn't you say?" Inuyasha had to fight a blush as he heard the women chuckle "Tch whatever what are you-"

" Didn't this Sesshoumaru tell you to stay with the others.." Sesshoumaru cut him off his voice wavering as he tried to stay calm, the women pouted putting the device in her back pocket " Yeah you did except you forgot to say when you were coming back..so I decided to find out" Sesshoumaru bared his fangs at the women growled " This Sesshoumaru doesn't answer to you know your place." The women eye's narrowed icily the exotic look that came off so wild and friendly they didn't know that such a prey could look like a predator that quickly "I'm going to pretend I didn't here that whatever."

The women turned her back on Sesshoumaru and fixed her shoe's "I'm headin back" Sesshoumaru calmed and spoke evenly "Where to?" The women didn't respond, and Kagome felt embarrassed watching the scene it was heated even such small words you could feel the tension in the air "You will answer to this Sesshoumaru Iris!" The women name Iris had also such a unique name. Iris sighed looking at Sesshoumaru deflated "My time"

Kagome jumped at that "You're time!? You're not from around here!?" Sesshoumaru and Iris looked at the group almost forgetting they were there. Iris on the other hand felt disrespected how dare she ask questions with out stating a name? or asking for one in return? No hello? Iris released a shaky breath and smiled remembering her manners "No I am not and you are...?" Kagome was about to respond to Sesshoumaru cut her off by grabbing Iris forearm "She is not of importance you will speak to this Sesshoumaru as of now."

Kagome aimed her bow and arrow at Sesshoumaru "Let her go!" Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga also, Sesshoumaru glared at the two how dare they meddle in the affairs of others, Iris on the other hand raised a delicate eyebrow 'Why do they insist on threatening him?' Kagome released her bow only for it to be split in half again, this time seeing who was breaking her arrow was none other than Iris but how?. Iris yanked her arm out from Sesshumaru glaring " I'm from a time where introductions is need Sesshoumaru it's well-mannered, now allow me to meet these people that keep shooting arrows at you" Sesshoumaru's beast growled in approval, which cause Sesshoumaru to give in to the beasts desires.

Iris nodded to the group now standing straight up eyeing the group next to Sesshoumaru, she reeked with confidence and with Sesshoumaru by her-side it was a bit over-powering to say the least, Sango came foreword first her voice came off strong but cautious "My name is Sango I'm a demon Slayer and this Kirara" Iris nodded taking in the sight of the women who was wearing skin-tight outfit, that looked fit for battle but grotesque for anything else but she had to admit Sango had a great body so the outfit worked a bit for her, now Kirara the giant cat like demon was something to behold if it was up for grabs Iris would have loved to adopt her.

Next up on the chopping block was Miroku he had a bit of a swag in the way he talked and she knew immediately this guy was a pervert or in her time would call it a player he of course introduced himself as a cursed monk which she had to tease him about "Cursed for touching a Miko?" Miroku chuckled taking the playful taunt "I might say she was worth it" Iris smirked eyes narrowed seductively "So what kinda of tricks do those curse hands do? Wanna show me one day?" Sesshoumaru growled lowly and Miroku blushed never in his life has a women advanced onto him in such a manner what world was she from and could he live there also "Ah ha well-" Miroku was knocked up side the head by a blushing and infuriated Sango who was huffing and responded "He has a black hole in his hand!" She blurted out, which was enough information to last Iris about him that was easier then she thought Iris pouted and winked at Miroku unnerving him again "Maybe those trick's are to advance for me sorry" Iris shrugged half-apologetic which Miroku felt deflated.

Inuyasha swung his sword resting it on his shoulder and putting his other hand on his hip, Iris watched with interest never meeting him before was it a cat? or.. a dog? Only other dog demon Iris has met was Sesshoumaru and one other who she would like to NEVER meet again, Iris almost shivered at the memories of Sesshoumaru and his mother going at each other's throat.

_Karen "Iris! how lovely it is to see you" Karen jumped out of her throne to embrace Iris, Iris could barely take in the beauty of the women and how graceful she was, Iris herself couldn't match in comparison to her beauty and grace. "Milady Karen it's an honor to meet you" Karen kissed both sides of Iris face " The only human I know to smell so wonderful please tell me more of your time anymore treats for me? I adore the dresses." Iris chuckled causing Karen grin madly "Oh your voice! So different from those whore's that lounge around trying to be cute and oh my poor ears you must understand how I feel?" Iris nodded rolling her eyes "Trust me Milady they get worst in time" Karen shivered at the thought. "Oh goodness how glad you were tainted by your society"_

_Iris couldn't imagine having such a voice her voice had been compared to so many deep sultry singers, and even compared to Scarlett Johansson."Oh Milady Karen! Let me get you the gifts I bring to you today" Karen went back to her seat in anticipation as she was Iris retreating body, Karen had adored the company sesshoumaru kept, much better than the dirty child, and that wench that hung around the half-demon. Iris was beautiful, confident well-mannered and brilliant beyond compare the things about the world, and the vast knowledge she had was something Karen found not only impressive beyond compare but just attractive, she wasn't one for greed and the career she had was something that worked on her own time she stated and Karen thought she was also some great queen in her time only a queen could do as she please, but when Iris told her even a queen has to tend to her duties, Karen just fell in love with her at that done good._

_"So Sesshoumaru when are you going to mat her" Sesshoumaru flinched glaring at his mother "That is none of your business mother." The harshness behind it didn't bother Karen, she knew Sesshoumaru was embarrassed and she sighed "I'd like to see my grandpups before I die of old age." Sesshoumaru sighed "One can only hope."_

_When Iris returned she saw two big dog's growling at each other and she flinched waving her hands "OH come on I left for five minutes.!"_

_After and hour of Iris trying to break the two apart an calm down she was exhausted and showing Karen her gifts. " This is the ipod surround system I know you said the headphones were to much so I hoped this would do plus you said you liked my genre of music that I introduced you two so.." Karen pressed the remote and sultry voice of Meg Meyers played through the palace everyone looked up amazed or stopped what they were doing letting her voice fill there ears. Iris showed her how to use the remote which she was greatly appreciative of._

Iris chuckled at the memory, "HEY ARE YOU LISTENING" Iris blinked and chuckled softly "Sorry I was thinking of something please can you reintroduce yourself I apologize" Inuyasha blushed at how she spoke to him as her equal and now lowly of him as many people have done in the past, Inuyasha looked away blushing and mumbled "Yeah..s-sure" Iris saw him place both his hands into his over-sized sleeves, she guessed it was a nervous tick before Inuyasha could speak she smiled softly "Lift you're head up, you always have your head down you'll miss things that are in front of you." Inuyasha looked up immediately his blush worsening he gulped and spoke as arrogant as usual " I'm inuyasha! and I'm the owner of the Tessiaga" Iris nodded remembering hearing stories about Inuyasha "Weapon is just as great as the one who wields it, I heard it's strong congrats" Inuyasha scoffed confidently now "Yeah yeah I know!"

Iris immediately saw the defense-mechanism that he used very insecure. Iris eye's finally fell on the girl, in which Iris had to stop herself from visibly flinching while Sango wore skin-tight clothing this one wore more revealing clothing, now don't get Iris wrong she wears this type of clothing also but one wrong move at this girls coochie will be visible to the world, Iris tried not to judge and took in a deep breath. Kagome spoke evenly and a bit high-pitched totally opposite of Iris, it made Iris question her age. "My name is Kagome Higarushi age 18 priestess born in Modern Japan" Iris blinked at Kagome slowly taking in the information, eighteen..dressed like that of a school girl which she probably was..and a priestess to boot. Iris wasn't clicking the information all that well "May I ask what is Modern to you? May I have a year?" Kagome blinked tapping her chin "1996?" Iris flinched at the day "Yeah..not so Modern.." Iris nodded, Sesshoumaru was a bit more at peace now he wished things would speed along but he knew how Iris was. Iris did a peace sign smirking " My name is Iris, Full name Iris Victoria Hope Porter age nineteen, type 5 red danger technology and type 2 Chronolock, I have two other abilities but for reason I must keep to myself." Sango was about object since they told her everything about themselves but Iris kept going "and I'm born in Germany raised in Modern Canada" Iris was grateful she didn't ask the year.

Kagome was confused though, everything she said didn't match up with her time at all not the slightest. "I don't understand what do you mean type 5?and what?" Iris waved her hand sighing "Lets say the world you live in is not the same world I live in, the world I live in there's a bunch of human's with abilities while some have enhancments, some have physical abilities some mental it's just the way things are, based on your knowledge and how strong and or talented you are you can be leveled as dangerous my abilities are Type 5 while my Chronolock is type 2." Kagome nodded and tried to ask more question's she wanted to know more about the future, Iris could see the curiosity brimming on her eye's. "That's enough for now, I have to get back to the camp" Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement Rin would be needing them soon.

Kagome reached out to Iris "Can we tag along" "WHAT?!" Inuyasha barked out louder than what Iris was used to causing her visibly flinch away, Sesshoumaru was closer to her in a heartbeat which caused Kagome to blink then glare at Inuyasha "We can't just let them wonder off! Sesshoumaru is dangerous! we have to tag along to make sure she's safe." Miroku sighed speaking up "Is that the reason or are you curious about the future" Kagome blushed scratching her chin "Well that to.." Iris chuckled shaking her head. "I have to say you guys are different.." The group stared at her like 'are you serious?' Iris blinked "Well I feel as if our paths will cross again no need to rush it."

Iris looked at Sesshoumaru, he could tell she was getting tired Sesshoumaru's arm instinctively touched her waist and glared over at Inuyasha and his group "This Sesshoumaru hasn't asked for you company." Sesshoumaru walked away and Iris winked at the group following after Sesshoumaru.

Iris stretched up the sky that was slowly being painted with darker blue shades that showed night was falling soon. Iris gasped lightly as she felt herself being pushed up against the tree aggressively. Iris blinked taking Sesshoumaru's face in her soft hands "Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru was sniffing her to see if she was harmed in anyway, Sesshoumaru let her scent fill his nose and nearly groaned but had to much composure for that, Sesshoumaru looked her in the eye's hands still on her hips "Why do you insist on showing your undergarments?" Iris blinked confused..oh! her bandeau "Sesshoumaru it was hot I was close to wear shorts." Sesshoumaru growled not liking that idea at all her legs visible for the world to see he glimpsed at the clothes she brought as she showed him and he did approve of some but some not so much. "This Sesshoumaru didn't like it.."

Iris and him have been working on communication but knew how he struggled and nodded " No harm was done come Sesshoumaru we have to feed Rin" Iris grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand breaking away from the tree and leading him with light soft touches on his fingers, Sesshoumaru was debating on grabbing her hand completely or not about time he decided they were already at the camp. Rin jumped up excited an ran to the two, "Victoria!" Iris chuckled at the name Rin adored the name Victoria and had begged to call her that but always had to be corrected "Rin.." Iris said sternly, Rin smiled hugging Iris's leg " Iris your back did you bring food? Oh you brought Lord sesshoumaru to! This Rin is very happy." Iris chuckled and went over to her bag. "Shall I get started on dinner?" Sesshoumaru sat back against a tree watching the interaction.

8 Months since this women walked into his life..he was pleased and so was his beast he hated humans but this one was different she was strong, and didn't even think anyone greater or lower than her everyone was equal in her eyes, and her strengths had been amazing, she had promise to show them her world one day but so far she only went back for work or to resupply and the stuff she brought was amazing she was intelligent and had the ability to heal now the way she done it had been gross to say the least but it worked. Sesshoumaru eyed the two and had to stop himself from smiling, Rin also was being taught to become a confident young women for years he struggled to know what to do with her, Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't abandon her in some village but he knew nothing of humans nonetheless human children. Iris had began teaching Rin to read, and write thought math was her least favorite subject Iris stated she still taught Rin the basics.

_"If you hate math to Victoria why must I learn it? I hate it" Rin puffed her cheeks out eye's burning with tears of frustration, Iris had to admit she was also get frustrated but she smirked and patted her on the head calming Rin down. "I asked my oldest brother the same question" Rin eye's widen "Y-you have a brother?" Iris smirked nodding " Two actually and a younger sister" Rin looked at her interested in what her oldest brother told her, Iris pointed at the math " He told me math is the same everywhere no matter where you go." _

_Iris held up both her pointer fingers in front of Rin " Though the words might be different..one plus one will always be" Rin looked at the two fingers and grinned "Two!" Iris nodded "Where has Languages and spelling change number's there the same no matter where you go." Rin nodded excitedly "Is is your brother good at other stuff?" Iris scoffed "He can't spell to save his life." That caused Rin and her to bust out in a laugh._

Sesshoumaru shook his head at the memory, Iris had began cooking and Rin was taking to her studies, Rin was wearing hand me downs but looked brand new Rin was sporting a brown bohemian dress and wearing a flower crown. Iris stated that her little sister liked to take after her style and when Iris got tired of the Bohemian style her little sister grew to adore it and slowly began to make her own style so she had a lot of clothing she didn't want anymore which Rin happily decided she wanted it fit her a lot better than it fit Iris's sister as she put it, on Rin's feet was sandals shoe's were a bit exspensive she stated and Iris's little sister had big feet so she said she will have to take Rin with her shoe shopping to get a good match whenever that may be.

Iris pushed a small blue cube like button that was in her backpack and the cube expanded into a small like glowing blue box. Iris put her hand in and than slowly stuck her head in as if the box was very deep, in the end Iris fell into the box which caused Sesshoumaru to jump up and walked over to the box staring at it with wide worried eyes. Iris voice could be heard mumbling "Now I know I aha" Iris crawled out of the box shivering, as Sesshoumaru offered a hand he retracted as quickly when she touched him she was cold as ice. Iris blinked and huffed "So nice of you."

"Why are you cold?" Iris blinked and chuckled "That's because I fell in my designed IceCube 2.5 it's so far holding up better then the rest smaller but more compact I still think it could be designed more but for now this is perfect." Iris looked back at Sesshoumaru to see him confused and she shook her head "Nothing its all fine"

Iris continued to separate the meat keeping some still packaged and the other she began to cut into thin strips along with some vegetables, Iris started the fire up and brought a bag of boil in a bag rice because lord knows she can make rice to save her life. Iris began warming up Sesshomaru's steak first since he liked it raw and warm instead of seasoned and cooked after she warmed it up she placed it on a hot plate and began working on Rin,Jaken and herself. Sesshomaru watched in interest as she began to cook the food, Sesshomaru nose was filled with the warm steak that he adored he was grateful she introduced it to him for he only ate demon meat but loved steak he couldn't understand why Iris stated that Meat and Vegetables are easy to come by Produce now that's an expensive product. Iris pulled out her phone and began to play some music.

Sesshomaru ears was assaulted by the beat until Iris lowered the volume to a tolerable amount Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her as she nodded and rocked her hips to the beat as she continued to cook. _"She's a good girl...hasn't been caught..shes a good girl hasn't been caught" _Iris voice filled the air as she sang the song and danced to the beat she smirked as she saw Sesshomaru's eyes were glued to her she put the food on simmer and began to rock her hips to the beat waving her arms slightly singing directly to Sesshomaru_ "She said to me forget what you thought, cause good girls and bad girls that haven't been caught" _Iris pointed a designed claw at Sesshomaru in a turning motion as she nodded to the song still rocking the beat "_Just turn around and forget what you saw because good girls and bad girls that haven't been caught"_ Sesshomaru smirked at her and smiled as he saw Rin been abandoned her studies waving her hands in a up and down motion nodding her head to the beat, Iris had taught her not to 'OD' on something and taught Rin to stay on beat to all types of music which Rin and myself was grateful for. Iris began making Rin's plate and herself and Jaken's and smirked as she saw Jaken tapping his foot to the music without realizing it. Iris made her way over to Sesshomaru still singing.

Sesshomaru enjoyed hearing Iris sing for she loved to sing and dance, even though her voice was raspy she sang in her own style never trying to imitate or over power the singer just give her own style to it which he adored, Finally his plate was placed in front of him and he glared at the colorful greens with his meat. How he detested these but buckled down as remembering what Iris told Rin they were good for eyesight and flawless skin.

Sesshomaru ear twitched in annoyance as he heard people coming over the music and knew immediately that it was his stupid half brother and his group of idiotic friends. Iris began cleaned up Rin's slight mess which included her studies and activity books. Iris out of habit couldn't do anything for herself until she was sure everyone else was okay finally after everything was good she was beginning to eat until she saw Kagome, and her friends appearing from the clearing. Iris sighed placing her plate down and began making other plates luckily she did cook extra. "Kagome! We can't just walk in on them" Kagome waved her hand dismissing Inuyasha "Sure we can! I just want to make sure shes-" Kagome eyes widen "Iris!" Iris blinked turning her music off which made Rin frown. Sango's and Miroku's nose was assaulted by the smell of the food which looked much better than the cup ramen Kagome made there stomach's growled involuntarily causing the two to blush, Iris chuckled "Please join us I can tell you guys are hungry" Miroku out of respect stated " No no we don't want to intrude" Sesshomaru scoffed, Iris rolled her eyes "I insist"

Sango and Miroku ran to the camp forgetting about Kagome and Inuyasha who was trailing behind a bit slower. Iris smiled and began to feed hand them plates in which Miroku and Sango dived in excitedly almost choking at how amazing it tasted. Iris laughed happily and dug in her bag pulling out a can of tea, and handing it to the two before a growl filled her ears. Iris looked back disapprovingly and looked at the can and saw it was Sesshomaru favorite "Wrong one haha sorry" Iris shook her head and took out another and heard another attempted growl which was now Rin Iris rolled her eyes in frustration and gave them and a tea that was different to the two.

Iris handed Rin her Blueberry and green tea, and hand Sesshomaru his Mint and strawberry tea, after opening the cans for them of course. Miroku and Sango looked at each other confusingly and Kagome took the can's to help them but realized it wasn't the same..Iris chuckled and pressed hard on the top making a ball pop down to the ball so they can drinking "It's a bit different don't worry its safe the flavor if the tea is green chia tea and I believe that's a citrus tea."

Miroku and Sango both tried it there eye's burning with water "T-this is amazing! did you make this?" Sango nodded digging into the food "Yes the meat its so different and it tastes amazing" Kagome was abit jealous but couldn't deny the food was good. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't touch his food causing Iris to frown "Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha huffed "Ramen..I like Ramen.." Iris gagged a bit "That stuff is very unhealthy but try this" Iris gave him half raw and half cooked unsure of which he sniffed it carefully and tried and he to also was hooked to the steak with in seconds and asking for more. Iris chuckled and began making plates for seconds and give Shippo some food also along with Kirara

Finally Iris sat down to eat and her food was still warm thanks to the hot plate, Sesshomaru watched as Iris finally ate and it pleased his beast to see her finally sitting still what he didn't like was her taking care of his mangy half brother his friends but he would educate her of them when they were alone. Finally after everyone ate Iris took the plates and opened up another Cube and placed the plates in there discreetly not wanting to tell the curious group anymore about her time especially since she didn't know much but the basics.

Sesshomaru watched as Iris played some more music softer this time it was smooth and a lot different than the other one she was playing. Iris sat down next to her speakers, While Miroku and Sango let the music fill there ears, Inuyasha was even relaxed and full, while Kagome still burned with curiosity she saw the clothes Rin was wearing "Rin your outfit where did you get it" Miroku groaned and rolled over on his side as Sango propped herself up and Inuyasha lazily opened an eye. Rin was focusing on the music and barely caught Kagome's question, Rin looked up and gave her a blank look "Huh?" Kagome blushed and repeated her questions. Rin smiled excitedly "Hand me downs from Victoria and her sister." Iris coughed and Rin corrected herself "Iris I mean Iris and her sister gave me there clothes its a lot but luckily I have space for it and more." Kagome looked confused at Rin and, Rin dug in her own worned out designed light brown satchel pulling out a cube " Iris designed these they look small but very big on the inside." Kagome looked at it in amazement "Can I look at it?" Rin blinked and tossed her the cube "Mmhm but I want it back."

Kagome looked at it confusingly "Push the light blue button" Kagome was a bit confused by what Rin said the whole thing was like blue aha! Kagome pushed it and it expanded slightly and Kagome looked into the box and fell in. Rin blinked and giggled "Alice!" Iris clapped her hand laughing loudly, Sesshomaru also had to chuckle Rin was right on point Iris had told them a story awhile ago about curious girl who followed a rabbit, her name was Alice.

Inuyasha jumped up angrily "Whats the big idea" Iris blinked and smirked "It's just a closet" Iris touched Inuyasha's hand rising a blush and Sesshomaru a growl and jumped in pulling Inuyasha with her.

Sesshomaru watched as Miroku and Sango laid about "You two not going to follow" Miroku sighed "Nope" Sango yawned "Nuh uh" Rin chuckled and continued bag to what she was looking for and listening to.

Kagome was amazement with all the clothes she had so many accessories but you could tell there was more room for extra's the only thing she couldn't find was shoes but everything else it was like a store. Iris shrugged leading them back and handing Rin her cube back.

Iris began nodding to the song Rin changed it to "_Desire...I'm hungry..I hope you feed me..How do you want me..how do you want me."_ Her voice again filled the ears of Sesshomaru and the group. Rin began humming along as Iris looked at Sesshomaru singing again _"Hunny I want to break you..I want to throw you to the hound..yeah I gotta hurt you..I gotta hear it from your mouth..I wanna skin you with my tongue..I'm going to kill you..I'm going to lay you in the ground.."_Sesshomaru shivered under her passionate gaze. Kagome was harassing Rin a bit asking her questions, Rin sighed a bit and puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, back than she would have loved to comply but that was because she was lonely she Lord Sesshomaru and Iris now.

Kagome sighed a bit deflated Miroku and Sango looked as if they'd fall asleep any moment, and Inuyasha also looked as if he would fall asleep..it was almost as if everyone forgot they were in a demon infested forest. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was wide awake and staring at Iris "Lord Sesshomaru? What if we are under attack?" Iris harden a bit but relaxed she didn't know they talked. Sesshomaru scoffed " This Sesshomaru will let no harm come to his pack." Kagome huffed realizing only his group is safe the song change, as Rin brought a book to Iris but Kagome stopped her to look at the book. "Oh this different!" Sesshomaru was beginning to tire of Kagome she really was an Alice and that would bring a whole bunch of chaos.

"May I read this for you?" Kagome asked Rin, Which Rin plastered on a smile agreeing because it was in her good nature. Kagome opened the book and saw jumped away from it in shock, it wasn't a pop-up book but a holographic book it was moving it was almost as if the pictures were alive. Like a movie, Iris sighed picking up the book "I'll read it Kagome." Kagome nodded a bit shocked. Iris turned the music off and walked over to Sesshomaru and sat next to him as Rin jumped right into his lap, Shippo sat in Kagome's lap as Kagome squinted. Iris sighed yet again pulled at the hologram expanding it so everyone could see, What Rin picked was a new book Iris picked which was Peter Pan. Iris voice filled the camp, Rin looked at the moving pictures and enjoyed it more than the movies it was like Iris was meant to read..meant to vocalize. Kagome and Shippo was also warped into the book, while Miroku and Sango scooted closer and was right in front of Iris much to Sesshomaru dislike because they were to close to him also Inuyasha felt his heart crush a bit for some reason and continued to listen.

As the book closed Rin was jumping up in down "I want to go to neverland!" Iris smiled sadly "Neverland isn't all that grand.." Rin frowned what do you mean. "Neverland comes with a price, one no one should be willing to give up." Rin was confused "What do you mean?" Inuyasha voice shocked everyone Iris didn't even know he was awake. Inuyasha's eyes were intense and Sesshomaru almost took as a challenge. "Sesshomaru do you know" Sesshomaru looked down at Iris and closed his eyes " I do not.." Iris looked around and everyone was curious especially Inuyasha. "The cost of neverland..is your memories.." Inuyasha looked confused and Iris smiled patting Rin softly "It's not that they don't know there parents its that they forgot them." Kagome eye's watered and she cringe at the thought of forgetting her mother and Sota, Inuyasha also had a flash back of his mother comforting him..Sango thought of her slaughtered family members and Miroku thought of his father. Rin was on the verge of tears and same as Shippo "T-this is a horrible story!" Rin cried out, Iris wrapped her arms around Rin comforting her "Peter pan isn't all bad.." Rin hiccupped "B-but" Iris kissed Rin's forehead "Some people can stand the thought of change.."Rin looked up scared " Peter pan isn't all bad..for when night come's the kids remember there parents and cry out for them..but it's peter's shadow scares them..all Peter wants is a friend."

Sesshomaru looked at Iris, understandingly this story taught not every friendly face is friendly..and everything even happiness comes with a price.

Iris looked up Sesshomaru as Rin cried herself to sleep, Iris snuggled up next to Sesshomaru letting herself drift out to sleep eyeing Inuyasha and his group.

* * *

**WHAT done! 2:18 sorry if I got sloppy I'm diffently tired but I hope you guys enjoy an I hope its readable if its not let me know an I'll try to clean it up English is my forth language so again sorry if its lacking and very difficult to read but thank you guys for giving it a try it will show more of **

**Sesshomaru and Iris**

**and You know what they yesterdays friend could be tomorrows enemies.**


End file.
